Blinding Storm
by icegoddez333
Summary: Tosen was in the world of the living. He can't figure out why a violent storm has covered Karakura town. All her knows is that it is not natural. Power is scattered through the air. While searching for the answer, he comes across an injured girl. While wondering what had happened to her, she does something unexpected. She reaches out her broken hand to him and whispers "...Help..."


Kaname's POV

The world of the living was full of activity. People were desperately trying to get out of the town. I wonder why? As I walked, I overheard 2 people talking. "We have to get out of here soon, or there won't be a chance to leave!" "I know. But don't you think it's strange? The storm gathered so quickly, and people are saying that it's the devils work!" "That's all just talk, nonsense. Let's find some shelter."

A storm? This is what is causing the people distress? Hmm. Something is not right. There is definitely power in the air, but I've never heard of such a power to create violent storms. How would that power work? Should I investigate, or ignore it? Damn. What would lord Aizen do? He told me that if anything strange happened, then he would trust me to solve it. Does that include the world of the living? I sighed, feeling frustrated. A bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to me. Decision made. I needed to find the source of this power.

I jumped onto a high building, reaching out with my senses to try and determine which direction the power was coming from. It was scattered through the air, and the rain that had started to fall wasn't helping. I closed my eyes, even though I was blind, and concentrated harder. No use. The power was way too scattered. Another clap of thunder sounded above me. Then I noticed something. The storm was worse in the east, the lightning being accompanied by hail the size of golf balls. I moved east, hoping that I could get a more specific direction of the source. As I moved closer, the air got thicker, and also harder to breath.

This is definitely the direction. The rain was falling harder, the clouds were darker, and it was starting to hail. I used my spiritual pressure to form a sort of shield. The town suddenly ended, and a forest opened up.

As I landed on a tree, an ear-splitting scream went off to my left. I swung round and headed towards the continued cries for help. When I reached a small clearing, I noticed the trail of blood that lead to a badly injured girl.

I jumped down in front of her. Under all the blood, she had long, straight purple clothes wear torn, with what was probably a knife. Her clothes wear also covered in blood. She looked up and noticed me standing in front of her. Her hazel eyes were silently pleading me as she reached out a broken hand and whispered, "Help" Before crashing back down.

It was at this point that I realized the suffocating power was coming from her. Her emotions were going out of control, summoning the wild storm. Sick laughter sounded off in the distance, and two boys turned up at the other end of the clearing. Both wear sneering, and looking pleased with themselves. Blood was splattered on their clothes, but it didn't seem to belong to them. The taller of the two spoke.

"You call this hiding? Man, you're so pathetic. Anyone could follow that blood trail. Your brother would be so disappointed in you." They didn't seem to notice me. A shame for them. The other rushed up and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying several feet away. She coughed up blood, but didn't seem to have enough energy to scream. Both boys walked towards her. One produced a knife from his belt.

"You didn't put up much of a fight. How boring." I decided at that moment that these boys were going to die today. The girls eyes were wide and frantic, But she couldn't move. Lightning struck the surrounding trees, as her powers went out of control.

That was when I stepped forward, drew my zanpukuto, and beheaded the one with the knife. The girl glanced towards me in surprise. The second one panicked, and picked up the knife, yelling for me to show myself. I simply drove my sword through his chest. As I felt the life flow out of him, I withdrew my sword. He fell to his knees, then after a few seconds, pitched forward.

I turned back to the girl while sheathing my zanpukuto. She was tense but relaxed when my weapon disappeared. I kneeled before her and turned her so she was lying on her back. "What is your name, young one?" Her eyelids started to drop, as the adrenaline left her body. The storm started to clear, and for the first time since he came to the world of the living, he saw the sun. As the first rays reached the girls face she managed to whisper something before losing consciousness. "Arashi. Arashi Tanaka."


End file.
